Perfect Life or Not?
by StarOfSerenity
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan lives the life in New York City. She's rich, hot, smart, etc. The guys want her, the girls want to be her, but her life's not as it seems. Follow Bella as her friends and family help her, while unraveling her past. Can she truly love?
1. My Life as Isabella Marie Swan

**Hi! This is my very first-ever fanfic! I am very excited, hope I do well, and hope you will all like it! There will be some of my own characters in the mix and the plot will be somewhat different than in the ****Twilight Saga****, so hope you will like them too! Read and enjoy! It's AU too!**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Twilight Saga characters, those all belong to the fabulous ****Stephenie Meyer****!**

Perfect Life or Not? 

Chapter 1: My Life as Isabella Marie Swan

As everyone in New York City knows, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am the seventeen year old daughter of Charles (Charlie) and Renee Swan. I am tall, lean, fit, and considered the "it" girl here. I am independent, determined, and strive to be the best at everything. I also sing, model, do sports, cheer, dance, and anything else I can possibly do. I want to live life knowing I have done everything I can in life. I also have two older brothers, Devon and Tristan who always protect me, but know not to stand in my way.

Charlie might be my dad, but he is also the owner of Swans Industries. Swan Industries is the best and most well-known business in New York and all around the world. He owns companies and a bunch of other things all around the world. My mom, Renee, on the other hand, loves fashion and is a designer. She also owns clothing stores and boutiques all around the world too. My parents both attended high school and Harvard University together. Both fell in love, graduated top of class with master degrees, and got married. My parents are both very wealthy, but they aren't ones to show off. Instead, they love to help the needy and hold fundraising and charity events. Charlie and Renee are also the one of the best-looking couples in New York and people are surprised they are still together too. My dad is tall and fit. He has chocolate brown eyes and pitch-black hair. My mom's a little shorter, but she is beautiful. She's lean, has hazelnut colored eyes, and short brown hair.

Now, I love my parents, but I also love my two older brothers. Devon and Tristan are fraternal twins and they are one year older than me. Devon is tall and muscular with sleek, black hair like Charlie's, but Renee's hazelnut eyes and a minute older than Tristan. Tristan is tall too and thin, but built with slick brown hair like Renee's, but Charlie's brown eyes. They are both ripped, and considered the hottest seniors guys in school.

The three of us are currently attending Trenton Academy, a private school, but lucky us, we don't have uniform. I am going to be junior and my brothers are going to be seniors. Not to brag, but we are one of the nicest, wealthiest, smartest, hottest, and most athletic too. We are the top of our classes and are always wanted by others. That's why it's so hard to know who our real friends are or not, but we have five best of the best friends. They are Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

Our best friends have been with us since we were all in diapers. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are the Cullens and siblings. Emmett, the eldest (same age as my brothers), is super big and muscular, but sweet at heart with short black hair. Edward and Alice are also twins and are juniors like me. Edward is a minute older and my boyfriend. He has mesmerizing emerald eyes and wild, bronze hair. He is also tall and built too! Alice on the other hand, is only about five feet and reminds me of a little pixie. She has short spiked hair. She's one of my best friends and she loves fashion, just like I do. Now Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins and are also juniors. Jasper is tall with somewhat curly, blonde hair. Rosalie is beautiful too, like Alice and I, but she has long, blonde hair. Alice and Jasper are together, while Emmett is with Rosalie. Unlike us, my brothers are single and flirt with girls a lot, though they keep a distance.

Other people in my life consist of my best friends' parents and the kids from the Quileute tribe. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are the parents of Edward, Emmett, and Alice. Carlisle is tall, blond, and is one of the top doctors at New York City's Regional Hospital. Esme, Carlisle's wife, is a loving, stay-at-home mother, though she works at home as a decorator, cook, and planner of all festivities. She is rather good at it and sometimes works with Dave and Jill Hale, Jasper and Rosalie's parents. Dave and Jill have blond hair, are tall, and fit. Dave is a very successful lawyer and Jill is also a stay-at-home mom; they really enjoy helping Esme with her projects during their spare time. All of our parents have been best friends through high school, just like us I guess, but for all our lives. They were all high sweethearts, got married, became successful, and had us all before they were thirty. I guess the gene for success and smartness run in us and the rest that comes along are just privileges.

Now there is also Jacob or just Jake, my other best friend, who goes to school on the other end of the city with his tribe. He is tall, tan, and muscular and is with Leah Clearwater. Leah is very pretty with shoulder-length hair, and has a brother named Seth who is really funny, but likes to follow in the footsteps of Jacob. Then there are Jacob's other best friend Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Then the rest of the tribe kids are Sam Uley with his fiancée, Emily, Paul, Jared, Brady and Collin. There is also Rachel who is one of Jake's older sisters, but also with Paul. Kim is a good friend, who's with Jared, while Claire is Emily's cousin, and with Quil. Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, and Kim are seniors at their public high school. Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil, and Claire are juniors like me. Seth is a sophomore, while Brady and Collin are freshmen. They came here from La Push in Washington to get a more "discovering" education than they would on their reservation.

A lot has happened in the past years, some memories more worth forgetting than others and vice versa, but we all pull through eventually…

_Present:_

"Wake up Bella!" yelled my brother Devon, the eldest twin.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late for the first day of school!" yelled Tristan, my other older brother, who is younger than Devon by only one minute.

"Okay, I'm up!" I yelled back to them, while looking at the clock reading 6:30 A.M. Oh joy, the first day of high school… again, but as a junior. Where did the summer go? Oh well, I better get ready.

I hopped out of my queen-sized bed and into my adjoining bathroom to brush my teeth, take a quick, warm shower, and blow-dry and comb my hair. By the time I got out it, it was only 7:00 A.M. I still had another half hour before our best friends came over, and one of them being my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. He is so hot and makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. Then we have half an hour before school started at 8:00 A.M.

I then turned to go into my walk-in closet, fully stashed up by my mom on the latest clothes that are so in. Sometimes I wonder why my mom, Renee, goes overboard. She fills up my closet until I can barely walk in there and it's a walk-in closet! I end up wearing everything at least once and then, I have to give them to Goodwill because I run out of closet space. Though some clothes and things I can't live without so I put them in either my dresser or my other little closet on the other side of my enormous room. In the other closet I put everything that I can't live without, is personal, or important in so that everyone knows not to throw anything away because_ everyone_ knows not to ever throw anything from that closet into the trash or give it away. Now I was looking at my walk-in closet deciding what to wear for the first day of school. I decide on pair of white skinny jeans along with a one-shoulder sleeved, dark blue top. I add on some accessories and a little bit of mascara and head down, while picking up my baby blue colored Toms.

On my way down, I see my two brothers and hear them talking about some football game they just watched the other day. They soon notice me, and I quickly run down the huge flight of stairs.

"Good morning!" they yelled in unison, which got a giggle out of me.

"Good morning to you guys too," I replied as we all headed into the kitchen towards the breakfast table.

"Morning kids," the maid, Rita, said as she was getting our breakfast ready.

"Good morning," we all replied.

As I was sitting down at the table with my brothers, Tristan asked, "Where are mom and dad, Rita?"

"Oh, they left for work early," Rita said. Such a typical answer, they are almost never home due to the workload they have. Devon, Tristan, and I are usually by ourselves besides the time that Rita's here to cook and clean. Our house or should I say mansion consists of ten rooms, which is kind of spooky to be in when home by yourself. The master bedroom is my parents', but they barely are home to even sleep here. They are almost always on business trips and when they are home, they sleep to get well-rested for the next trip. There is a bedroom for each of us, a study for my dad, and a studio for my mom's fashion designs. That leaves us with a game room, a library, a guest bedroom, and a closet where my mom also stocks up on clothes for all of us. It has everything from collared shirts for socks. Each of our bedrooms, including the guest bedroom has a bathroom with a shower and tub. Then there is the living room, which is where we mostly hang out with all of our best friends and the dining room, where we hardly step into except for holiday dinners and parties. The backyard was huge too; we had a pool and Jacuzzi with a bar off to the side with tables on the patio. To be living in New York and having a house like this was amazing to say the least, but we lived like on the edge of town, so it all fit.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it and there he was the god himself, Edward. He was in dark-washed, black jeans with a burgundy button up shirt paired off with some black Vans.

"Hey there beautiful," he said in his velvet voice.

"Hey yourself," I countered as I stretched up and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey Bella," everyone else said as they all came up the steps of our mansion. Emmett had his arm around Rose's shoulder while Jasper had his arms around Alice's waist.

"Morning," I replied and quickly led them back to the kitchen and table. We had half an hour for breakfast, and Rita was just about down frying the eggs as Edward and I headed to sit at the kitchen island and everyone else at the table with my brothers. They all exchanged hellos with my brothers and we all began to dig into our breakfast.

"So are you ready for the first day of school Bells?" asked Tristan.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said while biting into a piece of bacon. "This is really good, thanks Rita," I said as I looked toward her where she was standing in her maid uniform that she has fun wearing, even though she's not required to. The uniform consisted of a black dress with a white apron or whatever a maid in the movies wears.

"You're very welcome, sweetie," she replied as she headed out of the kitchen. Then Edward and I talked about random things and how we thought junior year was going to be, while the others also talked about meaningless things for small talk.

Then, I took a good look at everyone else that I hadn't seen clearly today, which was everyone besides Edward and me, was dressed amazingly for the first day of school. Devon and Tristan were both wearing dark blue jeans; Tristan was wearing a black collared shirt, leaving the buttons undone, while Devon was in a burgundy button up shirt. Emmett was wearing dark blue shorts with a tight green T-shirt that showed off his muscles, which Rosalie must be really pleased with. Rosalie was wearing white skinny jeans too paired off with a bright red blouse that brought out her blue eyes. Jasper was in khaki jeans with a white button up shirt, while Alice was wearing black skinny jeans with a yellow ruffled blouse. The guys were all in either black Vans or black Converse. Rosalie wore gold heels and Alice was wearing yellow pumps.

When we were all finished with breakfast, Rita came back and cleared the table, while Edward went to get his backpack from Emmett's jeep, since he would be riding with me and my brothers. I went to go get my bag upstairs, along with my brothers, and it was decided we would take my car. I went into my room grabbed my bag, cell phone, and keys, and headed downstairs to the door near the front door that led to the garage. Once we got into the garage I hit the button that opened the garage and saw that my red 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia was the only one in the garage, which means my brothers' cars were taken by our parents to work since all of the other cars are most likely in storage in the other garage that's kind of off to the right of the house or in the shop for upgrades.

"Are ready to go sis?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said as my brothers squeezed in the back and Edward opened my door for me, then headed to the passenger's seat to get in. He insisted to drive, but I wanted him to relax, while I drove. I liked to drive fast and we would most likely get there early. The other four would be there too, since their in Emmett's jeep. We all liked to drive fast, it was just more convenient. I backed out of the garage and pressed the button in my car that was installed open and close the garage.

I stopped right next to Emmett's jeep and looked at Emmett signaling that we were ready to go and we sped off to the school that was located in the middle of the city.

My brothers grew into their own conversation and I took a glance at Edward. He was looking directly at me with so much love in his eyes and he said, "I love you."

"Love you too," I replied back and he picked up and held my right hand which was resting on the gear shift stick for the rest of the ride to school. Before I knew it, we entered the school's parking lot. I parked my car in _my parking space_ that I acquired, since I have requested the school reserve it for me during freshmen year. It wasn't so hard considering our statuses in the world, school, and city. Emmett parked to my right and we grabbed our bags and hopped out. I locked my car and was heading with the group towards the front entrance of the school. Just then, guess who came up to us? Well, this is going to be fun…

**Well, thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I know it might be kind of boring, but I wanted to get the basics about Bella's life out there first. It will get better though, I promise! Please review! :D**


	2. The First Day of School

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones I might make up. I just like to have fun with her characters and here's how!**

Chapter 2: The First Day of School

"Look who's showed up to school today," Tanya Denali said in her annoying voice. She was one of the biggest sluts in our school with her little slut posse that consisted of her, Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley. The guys that hang out with them or should I say _hooked up_ with them are Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie. The guys were okay when not with those girls, but Mike Newton bothers me the most. He has had a thing for me and won't let it go. I mean, how many times can a person say no to him for him to understand that you don't any have interest in him?

"Why don't you look in the mirror than you'll know who," I shot back once I remembered they were still there. Everyone else was right behind me when they heard me speak.

"Aren't you a little smart ass?" Lauren countered.

"Why, yes I am" I replied.

"Hey, Eddie, why don't you come and sit with us at lunch and find out how much happier you would be with me than this little slut?" Tanya said with her eyebrow directing at me.

"One, don't call me Eddie. Two, I am completely happy and in love with Bella, so no thank you," Edward replied in a stern voice.

"She is also not a slut!" everyone in the group exclaimed at once right after Edward, defending me.

"Whatever, you could do so much better _Edward_, and by the way Bella _is_ a slut," Jessica said, speaking up for the first time today.

"For your information, has it ever occurred to you that I don't care what you think?" I said.

"Well, you have slept with half the guys at school," Tanya said knowing that it was true, which it was. I had a bad past, but she doesn't know enough of it to judge me.

"Look, you little skank, don't you dare call me a slut when you don't even know half the crap I've had to go through, so I suggest you leave or I will make this year your worst!" I snapped. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me to calm me down and the guys were getting ready to restrain me from getting into a fight, if need be.

"Fine, but this isn't over," Tanya threatened, but we all knew it was a bluff, considering she never pulled through over all the years of high school so far.

As the three of them stalked away looking less confident than when they came up to me, we all burst out laughing. "Good job, little sis!" Tristan said while holding his hand up, which I gladly high-fived.

"Thanks," I said and heard the bell ring. We all headed to class quickly since we memorized our schedules yesterday.

I headed into my first period class which was Spanish One and headed straight to a seat in the third row with Jasper in tow. He had this class with me and sat in the seat right next to me. As the tardy bell rang, the teacher came in introducing herself as Ms. Suarez. She went over what we would be learning this year and the class was quickly over. Next, I had U.S. History with Alice and Rosalie, then Calculus with Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, and AP English with Edward.

During AP English, Edward was holding my hand under the table where we sat as partners while our English teacher, Mr. Berty, explained what we would be reading and learning this year. English is one of my favorite subjects, but I don't like how every first day of school, it's the same thing. We go to school, talk to friends we haven't seen over the summer, the teacher introduces him/herself, and they seem like they have to explain what we learn, and class is over. This happens for almost all periods, except for P.E., which is required for four years here since the school is also very well-known for its sports program. Soon enough, the bell rang and it was lunch.

I quickly grabbed my bag and Edward held his hand out for me, which I eagerly took. Then we were off to lunch. Walking into the cafeteria, Edward and I sped to the lunch line and grabbed some sandwiches and Edward paid for both of us, since he refused to let me pay.

Then we went to sit at _our _table which was right in the middle of the cafeteria. We were the most popular people and you could tell the separation between the cliques at our school, but I was the one exception. I've hung out with almost everyone since I like to socialize with everyone. I've had a bad past, so I've done good things and bad things, which is why Edward and I have such a strong relationship _now_. He's been there for me since we forever and we might be together now, but we weren't official for the past three years. We were when we were little, up until we finally got hit by the reality of high school; we broke up. We stayed best friends, but acted as though we hadn't been broken up. We also found comfort from others, which made it an open relationship, not an exclusive one or a broken one. We grew out of it and we became official once again at the beginning of this past summer.

"Bella!" Alice shouted. Everyone turned to look at me, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, you just seemed a bit zoned out, that's all," Rosalie said, who answered for Alice.

"Oh, I was just thinking about some things and how now it's finally our junior year, and their senior year," I said gesturing my hand toward Devon, Tristan, and Emmett.

"Okay, well, how are your classes so far?" Tristan asked looking straight into my eyes as if looking for something.

"Fine, big bro, I didn't get into any trouble yet, if that's what your implying," I said annoyed, knowing him too well.

"Well, that's good, we're just trying to watch out for you," Devon said.

"I'll be good, don't worry," I replied.

"Anyways, have you seen the new guys and girls this year looking at you Swans?" asked Emmett, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hell yeah!" Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward exclaimed in unison. Everyone turned to look at us in confusion with a mixture of lust. Devon, Tristan, and I took a look around, and all eyes were on us. The three of us exchanged looks and decided to smile back at everyone. The girls sighed for my brothers, and the guys whistled for me. Then everyone went back to their own thing. We finished our lunches and threw out the trash with ten minutes to spare. We just sat at the table and talked for the remainder of the time.

"So, you guys are trying out for the varsity football team and we girls are trying out for the varsity cheerleading squad again, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," we replied in unison.

"Okay, you guys are going to make the team, as always and we will be cheerleaders, as always too. Of course, Bella is going to make captain again, like freshman and sophomore year, and Edward will be quarterback again too." Alice squealed, just as the bell rang.

We all got up and parted our way, except for Edward and me. We had the next class together, which was AP Biology. We sat in the back of the classroom at a table together and as soon as our teacher, Mr. Banner, walked in, we were told that these were our permanent seats for the year. Some people groaned, but I smiled, while Edward gave me an unusual smirk. I wonder what that's all about...Well; I'm going to find out one way or another. I took out a piece of paper and pen and started scribbling a note and threw it to Edward. He picked it up and slowly began opening it. I wrote…

**Thanks for those who reviewed! I hope you liked this! Please review and I'll get faster on the storyline.**** Until next time! :D**


	3. Good First Day of School Ending?

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3: Good First Day of School Ending?

_What the hell was that smirk for?_

Edward quickly wrote something and tossed back the note. I quickly grabbed and read it.

_Oh, just some ideas I have for some fun in this class... ;)_

I looked back at him and he was smiling mischievously. I ignored it and focused back on Mr. Banner before he caught us. Then the bell rang for the last period of the day.

I had gym next and it turned out, so did our whole group. To our dismay, so did Tanya, her group, and even their "guys."

Since today was the first day, our coach, Coach Cartwright, let us change, if we brought our clothes to play basketball and only if we wanted. Everyone decided to change while the coach went to grab the rack of basketballs. He told us we could also sit out if we wanted to, but of course, all the girls besides me wanted to sit out. Even Rosalie and Alice didn't want to play because they didn't want to get hurt, since the guys like to play rough. That left only me who wanted to play. It turns out the guys really wanted to play, while the girls just wanted to show off how they looked to the guys in their P.E. uniforms. I had just gotten out into the gym when someone called out.

"Hey Bella, want to play a game?" yelled Logan, a guy in our class. He was really nice, but shy, so were his friends. He was standing with Carter and Chase, who were two of them.

I looked to my left to see all the guys in our group had just gotten out of the locker rooms and to my right where the girls were coming out taking seats on the bleachers. Tanya and her girls sat in the front row to check out the guys while they were playing.

"Bella?" Logan asked again. I then saw all the guys behind me because they thought he was trying to hit on me. Edward decided to wrap his arm around my waist to claim me which I thought was cute.

"Sure, I'll play, if my guys here can too," I responded waving my hand over to Edward and the guys in our group.

"No problem!" he said. The guys instantly seem relieved when they found out he was just asking if I wanted to play a game of basketball. They even got excited when I volunteered them to play.

"Can we play too?" asked none other than Mike Newton with Tyler and Eric right behind him.

I looked to Logan and he shrugged. I then thought about it for another second and said, "Sure, I guess you can."

I decided Mike and I were going to be captains, since no one volunteered. I had a plan in mind and it included getting Mike, Tyler, and Eric on the same team and beating their asses. I picked Edward first and Mike picked Tyler. Then I picked Jasper and he picked Eric. Then it went on like that. I ended up with Edward, Jasper, Logan, Carter, and Chase. Mike got Tyler, Eric, Emmett, Devon, and Tristan. This meant some sibling rivalry.

"I'll jump ball," I told my team and I walked to the middle of the court just as Devon stepped up.

"Why hello sis," he said.

"Hi, ready to get creamed?" I asked with a smirk.

"In your dreams," he shot back.

Then I heard some whistles and cheers and saw that the rest of the class decided to watch our little game.

"Ready?" Jasper asked as he held the ball to throw it up.

"Ready!" we replied as we both touched the ball.

"1, 2, 3!" Jasper yelled as he threw the ball up. 

I quickly jumped and hit the ball out of the air before my brother could and it went directly into the hands of Logan. He quickly dribbled down the court toward our basket and made a lay-up scoring us two points. My team cheered while the other team glared. Mike went to take the ball in and passed it to Devon who dribbled down the court and made a free throw shot. It kept going on like this for a while with everyone making at least a few shots. Close to the end of the game, we were tied and had one minute before we had to go change. It didn't look real good either since Emmett had the ball.

"I'm open!" yelled Tristan. Chase hasn't played with my brothers and I long enough to know that if he says he's open, it really means pass it to the other person. I, on the other hand, did. I quickly ran and blocked Devon, stole the ball, and passed it to Jasper. We all dribbled down the other way, Jasper passed it back to me, and right when the whistle blew, I stopped at the three pointer mark and shot the ball. It flew in with a swish and everyone in class erupted in applause, even Devon, Tristan, and Emmett. The other guys on their team scowled and Tanya and her group came over.

"That was like the worst game ever," Tanya said.

"Oh yeah, and you would know because?" I asked while shooting her a glare.

"Well, Mike, Tyler, and Eric would have done more and won if it weren't for your brothers and Emmett hogging the ball," Tanya sneered.

"Oh really, I never knew passing the ball to your teammate was part of playing the game," I replied.

"Well whatever, Mike, Tyler, and Eric would have totally won if it weren't for the help you got from your little guy buddies, and you still suck!" she nearly shouted back.

"Name a place and time and I will beat their asses without the help of my guys and my brothers' and Emmett's supposed ball hogging." I shot back with a smirk.

"Okay, how about this?" she asked as she ran towards me tackling me to the floor grabbing attention from everyone. We rolled around a bit and she tried to punch me, but I was able to grab both of her arms before her hands contacted to my face or pulled my hair. The guys were so shocked, but they snapped out of it and grabbed Tanya to restrain her from attacking again. Edward was the one who helped me up off the floor.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, but keep _her_ away from me," I said while straightening up a bit and he nodded.

"What's going on over here?" Coach Cartwright asked in a stern voice approaching us.

"Tanya attacked me," I replied.

"No, I didn't! I was here to confront her. Bella was threatening Mike, Tyler, and Eric saying that if they don't lose purposely, she'll make their lives miserable!" Tanya whined and complained. Her little minions were nodding their heads in agreement. This caused everyone, but the coach to laugh because that was totally fake sounding and they knew it didn't happen.

"And what is so funny?" Coach Cartwright asked.

"You see Coach; Mike, Tyler, and Eric were the ones who asked if they could play with us. Bella said yes, but she didn't threaten them because she wouldn't care if her team lost or won. She just wanted to have fun and when her team won, Mike, Tyler, and Eric were the ones scowling." Devon answered truthfully.

Coach looked at me and asked, "Why the hell should I believe what he is saying with your reputation?"

"Simple, everyone here is a witness and why would I lie about something crappy happening like this? Also if you want to keep your job, I suggest you believe it because I will make you regret it," I threatened.

"Fine Swan, everyone go and change!" Coach demanded sounding defeated.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Tanya asked.

"No, just leave it be," Coach replied sounding annoyed by Tanya.

I looked at her smirked and she and her little posse stomped away. Rosalie, Alice, and I quickly changed and walked out of the gym with our stuff. Just as we got out we saw our guys and my brothers waiting for us.

"That was a great game, love," Edward compliment before pulling me into a sweet kiss. I returned the kiss by deepening it, but he pulled away because we heard a cough coming from my brothers.

I glared at them and said, "Gosh, you don't see me coughing when you guys are making out with girls!" They both laughed and we headed to our cars.

I skipped ahead and got to my car when someone grabbed me by the waist, turned me around, and kissed me on the lips roughly before I saw who it was. These lips were familiar and I knew them anywhere. I pushed him off and looked up, shocked when I saw him. By the time everyone saw him, they stood still, surprised to see him too.

"Bella! What the hell is this guy doing here?" Edward asked as he ran over to my car to put his arm protectively around my waist.

"Hello Bella, miss me?" _he _asked me.

**Thanks for those reviews and I'll try to write up to the requests and advice. Sorry this chapter was late! I was busy over the weekend and by the time I tried to update it yesterday, my internet wasn'****t working. Please review! :D **


	4. A Dinner to Never Forget

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga characters. :)**

Chapter 4: A Dinner to Never Forget

"Why the hell are you here, Nick?" I screamed.

"Too see you, my dear," he replied with a smirk causing Edward's arm around my waist to tighten.

"Well, now you've seen me and stolen a kiss, so that should last you a lifetime. Now I suggest you leave," I said angrily.

"Or we'll make you," Tristan added. By this time, everyone had gone and surrounded him.

"Okay, okay, I guess I deserve this, but I still love you, Bella. Don't forget that," he said, making some traitor tears roll down my eyes. Everyone gasped because no one had ever seen me cry before. They knew I was able to cry, but I never showed it in my life to any of them, except my family, Edward, and _him_.

"Once again, I suggest you leave," Edward scowled out, while using his fingers to wipe my tears away.

"Fine, but trust me, okay? This won't be the last time you see me, and Bella _will_ come back to me," Nick replied with a wink and walked away.

"Are you okay Bells?" asked Devon as he extended his arms to embrace me in a hug. Edward let go and I ran into my brother's arms.

"I'm fine, but I just want to go home!" I sobbed and pulled away, causing everyone to flinch.

"It's okay Bella, but give me your keys," Tristan said. I reluctantly gave them to him and went back into Edward's arms. We all went to our cars, got in, and drove to my house. Tristan and Devon sat in the front this time, with Tristan driving and Edward and I were in the back. Edward was holding me in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

The whole way back, I thought about Nick and what just happened. My past has been horrible and I try to forget about it, but I can't. Nick was a part of my past and he is the only one who knows the most about it. I drank, did drugs, slept around, and been through almost all types of pain physically, emotionally, and mentally. Nick was one of the guys I slept with while Edward and I had our "conquests" when we were apart. Nick understood me and he knows almost everything about me. He became one of my best guy friends and before I knew it, I fell in love with him. We weren't official, but we had admitted our feelings to each other and it turns out, he fell in love with me too. It was a great love, but it couldn't last. I kept thinking about Edward and I love him more than I think is safe. I knew that Edward was it for me ever since I was little when we touched for the first time.

"We're here sweetheart," Edward whispered into my ear as Tristan pulled into the garage, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, let's go," I said wiping the last of my tears away with the back of my hand as Edward opened the door, took my hand, and helped me out of the car.

I ran straight to the bathroom and cleaned up to at least look presentable. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then fixed my hair and headed into the living room where I heard everyone talking.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that," I said as I walked over to sit on Edward's lap, who was in the armchair near the fireplace.

"Don't worry about it Bella," Jasper said.

"Yeah, we were just surprised you started crying. None of us, besides your family and Edward, have seen you cry," Alice stated.

"Well, there's a first for everything, right?" I asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

No one laughed, just dead silence. You could hear crickets until Rosalie asked, "Who exactly is Nick and why is he here?"  
>"What do you mean, you know who he is. It's Nick, the guy I had a fling with and you heard him say why he's here. He's here to try and get me back, but he won't because I am madly in love with Edward," I replied, smiling at Edward and giving him a peck on the lips.<p>

"We know who he is, but there is more to your guys' past together and why he's here, isn't there?" Emmett spoke up for the first time, sounding so serious that it scared me.

"There _is_ more to our past, but it is my story to tell and I will tell it when I am ready. As for there being more to why he's here, I really don't know." I stated.

"Well, just tell us when you are ready and don't be afraid to tell us," Jasper said.

"Okay, thanks. You guys are the awesomest friends ever," I replied.

"You bet we are!" Emmett boomed, causing us to laugh and lighten up.

"How about we all hang out upstairs, since we don't have any homework today," Alice suggested.

"Sure," we all replied, standing up and heading up the stairs. The guys went to play Guitar Hero on the Xbox, while us girls gossiped and read magazines.

At about six, we all headed downstairs to the kitchen to find some food because we got hungry. Once we hit the kitchen, we smelled something delicious, but it was coming from the direction of the dining room.

"Rita?" I called. She must have come back to make sure we didn't starve ourselves to death.

"I'm in the dining room. Come and join us for dinner, it's ready. I was just about to call you guys too," she yelled.

_Us, what does she mean by us?_, I thought, but went to the dining room anyways. My jaw dropped when I saw what she meant by us. Everyone else did too when they saw them. All of our parents were there sitting at the table, ready for dinner. Charlie and Renee were at the heads of the long table, which got extended even further tonight. Carlisle and Dave were sitting at one end with Charlie and Esme and Jill, the other end with Renee. Even Rita was sitting next to Jill.

"Did someone die?" I asked without thinking.

"Bella!" my mom, Renee, gasped, shocked by my question.

"Sorry, it just slipped," I apologized.

"We all just thought it would be nice to have a nice dinner with our children, since we don't see you as often as we'd like," Charlie stated simply, answering why they are here.

"Besides, we're having some guests over tonight," Renee added.

"Ohhhh," we all said, finally understanding why they're _really_ here.

"Come on and sit you guys, we'll eat in just a minute," Rita said.

We all took a seat at the table and there were three empty seats left. They were probably for our guests. From where I was sitting, Charlie was at the head of the table on my left. To Charlie's left were Carlisle, two empty seats, Jasper, Alice, Rita, and Esme. Then Renee was at the other head and to my right. To Renee's left were Jill, an empty seat, Devon, Tristan, me, Edward, and Dave.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Rita bounced out of her seat to go answer it. We heard the door open, some hellos, and the door closed.

"It's this way," I heard Rita say to our guests. We heard the footsteps approaching and got ready to greet them. Then I saw who they were.

"Holy shit!" I said when I saw Nick come through the entrance to the dining room with his parents, Dan and Anne Parker.

"Hello Bella," Nick greeted curtly, as everyone was getting out of their shocked state. My parents and Nick's parents knew the reason for my reaction because they knew we hooked up, the other adults not so sure, and my friends and brothers were just surprised to see Nick again.

"Bella," Renee warned after I didn't respond, but rudely interrupted their entrance at first. "He said hello."

"Oh hi," I said. "I was just surprised to see Nick and Mr. and Mrs. Parker.

"Please, take a seat," Renee offered the Parkers.

"Thank you, Renee," said Anne Parker. She took the empty to the left of Jill. Dan Parker sat next to Carlisle and Nick sat at the seat next to his dad, filling up the table. Unfortunately, Nick had to be across from me and diagonally from Edward.

"How do you know Nick, Bella?" Rita asked while going back to sit down at her seat as well.

"Oh, we went out on a few dates and we met through Mr. Parker and my dad," I answered, but quickly regretting saying how we met.

"How come we never saw him around?" Rita ushered, annoying me at the moment.

"Why don't we eat before our dinner gets completely cold?" Charlie asked, saving me from having to answer Rita's question.

"Why, of course," Rita replied and ushered to the food in front of us. Now that I took a good look, I found out we were having steaks, mash potatoes with gravy, and a salad. Our group and Nick got water, while all the adults drank red wine. Then we all began to dig in.

"So how's business been going, Charlie?" asked none other than Dan Parker, causing me to choke on my drink and Charlie and Nick on the pieces of steak they were chewing. We were surprised he asked so calmly. Renee and Anne knew about Nick and me, but not about how we came to be and what happened with our fathers' businesses. Renee and Anne only knew that when the four of us were together, meaning, our fathers, Nick, and me, things didn't turn out well.

"It's going very well, Dan," Charlie answered smoothly. "What about you?"

"Good," Dan replied. "I also forgot to mention to you, Bella that Nick is being enrolled at your school for the next two years and he'll be graduating with you. He'll be starting at the Academy tomorrow." Dan added with a smirk.

"What?" I shrieked looking at Nick, while Edward was shooting him daggers. Everyone heard and looked at us, waiting for the drama scene bound to come, play out.

"Yeah, aren't you happy Bells?" asked Nick. "We'll be spending more time together! Just like old times, right?"

"Hell no!" I yelled. 

"Calm down, you spoiled brat," Anne said shooting me a glare; clearly she's still upset over what happened between Nick and me.

"Be nice mom, please," Nick begged.

"Why don't you tell the little whore that you slept around with in front of you to mind her manners," Anne shot back, now glaring at her son. Everyone, besides Charlie, Edward, Renee, Nick and his parents, and I, gasped.

"You slept with him Bella?" Tristan asked with shock.

"Yeah, what's it to you bro? You know I'm not the only one in this family who's slept around. Even you and Devon have." I defended.

"Well yeah, but not with someone our parents basically work with. I mean, you slept with one of dad's business friends' kid," Devon said.

"See?" Anne asked. "No harm done, even her family thinks she's a whore."

"Since we're saying what's on our mind, why don't we put everything out on the table?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. He took my hand encouraging me to carry on.

"Let's start with the fact that Mr. Dan Parker here tried to seduce me into sleeping with him because it seems Mrs. Anne Parker didn't satisfy his needs," I stated and everyone gasped. Edward and all the guys looked about ready to pounce Dan Parker. "But of course, I didn't give in to someone as low as him."

"Lies! Why don't you shut up, you little slut! You already screwed my son, what the hell do you want now?" Anne exclaimed.

"The truth told about how dad's businesses and Mr. Parker's car dealership came to be!" I nearly screamed with anger.

"Oh and what would that be?" Anne sneered.

"Didn't they tell you that they used Nick and me to form their businesses?" I asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" asked Renee.

"Long story short, Dan Parker and Charles Swan used Nick and me to seduce and sleep with business clients to seal business deals," I replied. Everyone gasped. "Well, there you have it. Oh, and we hooked up with each other just to spite you guys _at first_," I added looking over at Charlie and Dan.

"Is this true, Dan?" Anne asked. "You used our son and _her_?"

"Yes, but we stopped, somewhat," Dan mumbled.

"Stopped Nick's ass alright, but you kept using me!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Bella," Edward and Nick said at the same time. They looked at me, then at each other, and finally at their food.

"What does she mean by that?" Anne pushed on.

"What she means is that dad and Charlie kept using her," Nick answered. "As their businesses grew, the business clients were mainly men because they liked the businesses dad and Charlie expanded. There were few females who cared to even take a look at their businesses, so I was less needed to seal deals. Bella was more needed for their businesses and to seal those deals," Nick explained.

"What exactly were these deals?" asked Carlisle, one of the first persons outside the issue to question.

"The deals were sponsors," I answered. "Many were still hesitant to sponsor dad and Mr. Parker's ideas and businesses and to change their minds, I had to seduce them or sleep with them. This stopped a few months before summer and school ended."

"I can't believe this!" Anne yelled, causing her to flush as red as a tomato.

"Believe it!" I yelled back.

"I am leaving! I came to have a nice dinner, but to find out my husband has been using our only son and that tramp!" Anne screeched, standing up and grabbing her belongings.

"Don't let the door hit you!" I smiled smugly.

"Ugh!" Anne screamed and stomp towards the door, followed by Renee who felt just as betrayed by her husband.

"Now Anne, Renee," Esme said as she and the other female adults chased after them.

"Shouldn't that be what you guys are doing?" I asked looking directly into Charlie's, then Dan's eyes. They stood up, looked at each other, and walked away towards a door that led to an outhouse that had a lounge with a bar and a basement used for storage.

"We'll go talk to them," Dave said with a comforting smile. He and Carlisle stood up and followed the path Charlie and Dan went through.

"This is a dinner we'll never forget, isn't it?" I asked the rest of the group and Nick.

"Yeah," they all murmured. We fell into a peaceful silence and finished our dinner. The guys helped clear the table, while we girls did the dishes. Then we headed upstairs and I told everyone to be nice to Nick, since he's not a bad person as he seemed today after school.

"Can you come with me, love?" Edward asked as soon as everyone was engulfed in a game of Just Dance 2 on the Nintendo Wii.

"Sure," I replied following him into my room. As soon as we were in my room Edward closed the door and locked it.

"What are you-" I started, but was cut off by his lips crashing on mine. My arms wrapped around his neck while he lifted me up and my legs ended up around his waist. Then he pushed me up against the door aggressively. We kissed until we had to pull apart for air and heard as Nick and his family was leaving.

"I've wanted to do that all night, but just didn't get the chance." Edward said.

"We'll now you do," I replied with a smirk. I didn't want to face Nick's parents after what happened, so Edward and I just stayed still and kissed again.

Then SCREEECH! BAM!

This caused us to pull apart and Edward to put me down. We looked at each other with worried expressions and headed for the door. We quickly unlocked and opened the door, storming down the staircase. We saw the front door left open and ran through it. There we saw...

**Sorry for the late update! I had to go to the Apple store to fix my iPod. Thanks for the reviews last chapter and thanks BellaCullen  
>for cheering me up! :D For this chapter, I want at least ten reviews please or I might not want to continue this story. So please review! You don't even need an account! :)<strong>


End file.
